This invention relates to a tubular body inspection system and a tubular body inspection apparatus for inspecting the internal surface of a tubular body to be inspected such as a laminate tube, etc. before the tubular body is filled with a material, and a signal transmission device used in a tubular body inspection apparatus and for transmitting a signal from a rotary body to signal processing means.
Hitherto, in manufacturing a tubular body such as a laminate tube, after the tube was manufactured, it was required to inspect for defects such as flaw, contaminant or attachment of hair on the internal surface of the tubular body before the tubular body is filled with a material such as tooth paste, etc. As a method of inspecting defects such as flaw or contaminant, etc. on the internal surface of the tubular body, the visual observation by human beings was a primary method.
With this system, however, there is a limit in efficiency of inspection. Even if the manufacturing process for a laminate tube is automated and/or is carried out at a high speed, there was the problems that the total speed in this inspection process is limited and that such a process cannot be completely automated.
Further, in such a tubular body inspection apparatus, it is conceivable to mount laminate tubes on a rotary table to inspect them in succession. However, if, in transmitting such inspection information signals to a signal processing device, a camera for inspecting laminate tubes is rotated in correspondence with rotational movement of the laminate tubes, a rotary contact member must be used for the purpose of transmitting inspection information from the camera to a fixed signal processing device. As a result, an electrical signal transmission cannot be securely conducted.